It is already known from the prior art to expel liquid from a mop by squeezing it out.
The mop head of a mop is received in a receiving device, for example in a sieve on a bucket, and is freed from liquid by being squeezed out.
Here, the user exerts a downwardly directed linear force on the receiving device. The user can achieve this most easily by shifting their weight onto the handle of the mop.
A wringer which operates in accordance with this principle is known from DE 10 2006 045 615 B3. When the base of the receiving device is pressed downward by the mop head of the mop, the receiving device contracts. The mop head is wrung out in this way.
The expulsion of water from the mop head by way of a linearly directed squeezing-out action however necessitates high expenditure of force, and generally leads to unsatisfactory results.